Crush On You
by Ickiakki
Summary: For once, someone other than Kirika decides to help Kirio with his dreaded paperwork. [KirioxMiyon, oneshot]


Brushing a strand of dark hair from his face, Kirio let out a sigh of frustration. He glared at his arch nemesis, one even more dangerous than Kujyou.

A tall stack of white papers with various inky scribbles sat atop his desk. And, instead of stamping them and/or signing them like a good boy, what did he do? He crouched behind the carved chunk of wood and glared at them with his purple eyes. This was completely normal- He did this whenever Kirika wasn't around to tease him, ruffle his hair, and call him a "cute little oddball."

Oh no, she never took anything seriously, and it was kind of annoying. No, this was a war between him and that insidious pile of dead trees- They were mocking him, oh yes. He could hear their chiding and taunting cackles, and sometimes, especially days on which he had little sleep, he could've sworn that they had eyes. They were green, beady little eyes that would look into the depths of his soul while pointing out all of his flaws and weaknesses. What torture it was to be student council president. Hm, perhaps he had a slight case of schizophrenia? Impossible, he nodded to himself. He was perfectly sane.

But today, it would be his victory, and he would get rid of the papers once and for all. An eager, somewhat creepy grin spread across his face as he reviewed the plans for their final demise. Why, they would be burnt, of course- He would scatter the ashes skillfully and quietly, savoring every moment of it.

If Karin knew what had been going through his mind, she would've simply said, "What a psycho."

Kirio's fingers were only a few inches away from these documents, but unfortunately for him, there came a knock at the door.

All the student council president could do was let out a muffled "D'oh!" and stand erect before saying, "Come in."

"Ah, Karasuma-kun!" came a rather energetic, high pitched voice. "I'm very sorry for interrupting you and your work, but… Well, I had something to tell you, and I wasn't really thinking, and, and-"

"Stop. I don't need any more noise," he scowled at first. "You don't need to apologize. If it's really that important, just tell me now so we can get this over with."

Miyon had already adjusted to her drama buddy's sour attitude, and she learned to suppress her giggles- She thought it was cute. Instead of getting angry, her olive green eyes settled on the objects of Kirio's displeasure.

"Oh, Karasuma-kun!" she gasped, clasping her hands together as she bent over to examine the pile. "This is terrible! You have to do all of this by yourself?"

"Don't remind me," the megane sighed. Maybe his plan had been foiled after all.

"Not to worry!" Miyon's eyes became bright, and she let out a determined breath. "Miyon-chan is here! I'll help you with these!"

Kirio just gave her a blank stare. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep again?

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm going to help you! I always help Mom with her bills and such, she's so clumsy," the Korean girl chuckled. "C'mon! Let's sit down. It'll be fun if we both work together, I think."

He just raised an eyebrow. Girls were really weird. Didn't she need to tell him something? Oh well, it was better that she didn't talk, women always talked too much about pointless things.

So, Miyon pulled up a chair, and sit in what would normally be Kirika's seat. She split the stack into two separate ones, and suddenly, they didn't look so big any more.

"Well, these just need to be stamped, right?" she looked up at him.

He was trying to ignore her. For some reason, her presence made him feel different, kind of light headed and… Happy. But, that was weird, he was only supposed to be happy when Himeka was content, or if bad things happened to other people.

Without looking at the other girl, he just let out a short, "Yeah."

Still surprised that someone was willing to help him despite the fact that it was not her job, Kirio quietly began to stamp the papers. Funny, there didn't seem to be that many after she had divided the pile.

For Miyon, this was precious time, the equivalent of gold in her mind. She never thought he would agree to being around her this easily, maybe he didn't dislike her as much as she thought? Or maybe he just needed help. Either way, she was happy to just be able to sit next to him. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a caged bird struggling to be free, and she fought the urge to blush furiously as she kept on working. She was going to explode, at this rate.

Kirio always liked silence, but in this case, he began to feel uncomfortable. Was that really all he could talk to her about? Korean dramas? He was Kirio Karasuma! He should've been able to do better than that, whether it be with women or fighting.

"Hey, Karasuma-kun, I've noticed something!" Miyon attempted at conversation.

"What?" he said without much enthusiasm.

"You have good hair, especially for a boy!" she smiled, restraining herself from reaching out to touch it. "I like it. It's cute."

She bit her tongue. Whoops, wrong word.

He stopped working and gave her an odd look. It was a sort of confused pout, Miyon noted, and he looked like a puzzled puppy. Gah! He had such pretty eyes, too! She could've sworn that her heart had skipped a beat that moment.

Realizing that he was being rude, something he usually could care less about, Kirio remembered that he was supposed to make a good impression on his loyal subjects. Miyon was probably the most loyal, so he decided to play nice guy for a change.

"Thank you..?" he raised an eyebrow at her, beginning to resume stamping. "I don't know. I've always had hair like this, Kirika wouldn't let me change it."

"Wah , your brother cares about you a lot, doesn't he?" she couldn't help but let out a fervent sigh. "I wish somebody cared about me that much!"

"What about Sakurai?" unfortunately, Mr. Mars couldn't stop himself.

"Ehhhh?" Miyon couldn't help but let out a big one. "Wh-Why would you think that?"

"Well, he's always with you. Isn't he your friend?" Kirio said, become all the more befuddled.

"Oh! You meant it like that," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, he is really supportive, and I do care about him! It's just, he's been a friend for so long it would be hard to think of him as anything else. Kind of like, if we were supposed to kiss, it would be 'Ew, gross!' because he's more of a buddy and all. Like a brother."

Kissing. Somehow, that word just turned on something in our antagonist's brain. He would have to lock it up in the back of his mind, for now. This was not the time to be thinking about such things.

The female playwright couldn't help it, and blushed slightly. She shouldn't have said the word kissing, the butterflies in her stomach began to show their ugly heads, again. Fortunately for her, the other boy didn't notice at all.

"I see," he continued, trying not to sound as if he felt anything at all. "So, you say that you want someone to care about you more? I'm sure you have lots of friends, you're a social girl. Don't worry about things like that, you're too young."

"Ah, but youth is like springtime that goes on the whole year!" she chirped. "Love always happens when you're young. It's a lot funner that way! And a lot more innocent. See, like the dramas? You love watching those too."

"It's fun to watch, I guess," he shrugged. "It's… Appealing?" he searched for the right word.

"Oh, you mean cute?" Miyon could not choke her giggles.

"Right."

"Aww, you won't say it?" she teased. "C'mon. It's not that hard. It's a one syllable word- 'Cute.' Say it, please?"

Gah! She was resorting to the eyes. As if they weren't big enough and pretty already. Huh, the word "pretty" had never crossed his mind before.

"Ugh," he tried to wrinkle his nose in disgust, but found that he couldn't. It was Miyon, for heaven's sake, she was different. "Cute."

Miyon only giggled more, his expression at that point was priceless. She should have taken a photo. He was scowling, like he always did, but was that a tinge of pink on his face? Cuuuute. She had never seen him blush before, and she already adored the shape of his face, the color of his eyes, the sheen of his hair…

"What are you doing?" he snapped. "Stop looking at me like that. It's freaking me out."

"Gyuh!" she started freaking out, but only a little. He noticed! Oh, gosh. She mentally begged her cheeks (ON HER FACE) not to color.

"I can't believe it," Kirio looked down at the papers in awe. His face was blank.

"What?" she asked him, turning her head to look at the papers as well.

"We're done."

"Aiiieeee?" Miyon gasped, her hands together once again. "That's so awesome! We finished them so quickly! Wow, I never thought-"

Kirio quickly cut her off by saying, "But, we do need to deliver these to the principal's office. I don't think he'll be there, but the old far- I mean, he, always forgets to lock the door, so we can just drop them off there."

The two walked down the hall together in silence, each carrying their halves of the pile. Both tried their best not to look at each other, but found themselves sneaking a quick glance at one another when the other wasn't watching. As they finally reached the office, both reached for the doorknob, but the two ended up bumping into each other.

Miyon was about to apologize, and her eyes met with his. Suddenly, she couldn't help it anymore, and her face turned completely red. Kirio didn't know what exactly was going on, but he became worried, and put one hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, staring down at her. "You have a fever?"

Her eyes became wider, while she blushed even more. His hand was on her forehead- Physical contact! It was too much for her. He only made it worse by setting the papers aside and bending down as she feel to her knees, dropping the papers. Luckily, they didn't fly all over the place.

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse, Yi?" he looked her straight in the eye again, placing both hands on her shoulders, and absent mindedly pinned her to the wall.

She couldn't speak as she tried to look at him. Though she opened her mouth, no words came out. Miyon looked very similar to a fish out of water.

Blinking, Kirio realized that she wasn't sick. If she was, she would have fainted by now. Sheesh, what was with his swiss cheese logic?

"Why are you stumbling?" he said, a little softer. "The girl I know always talks too much for her own good."

She bit her lip in silence.

"Yi?" his OCD factor seemed to be tuning in a bit more, now. "Yi-san? Miyon-san? Miyon-chan?"

She swallowed hard. He used "Miyon-chan." Somehow, those words just sounded better as they rolled off his tongue.

"I-I-I…"

Finally, words!

"I had something to tell you, Karasuma-kun," she said shyly, looking up at him. This time, he was quiet. "W-W-Well, it's kind of hard, you see, not to tell you this when you're holding me like that…"

You could just see the question mark above this guy's head- He was totally oblivious, and therefore his hands remained where they were.

"I really..,"

Yeesh, she needed to get on with it. He bit his tongue.

"I-I think I have a crush on you!" she said quickly, grabbing the side of his face with her hand and pulling him into a liplock.

He was utterly confused. A mechanical voice echoed in the back of his head stating "Data overload." However, it was instinct that made him respond, and it was if his fingers were acting on their own accord, touching her cheek and brushing it lightly.

He caught a reflection of himself in a puddle of water nearby. Sure enough, it was real- She was kissing him. Kiss. K-I-S-S. Oh, I forgot to add the "U." They're Japanese, sorry.

Something in his brain clicked.

"Ai no hikari?"

And suddenly, the relflection's background changed, it seemed. It became green with the word "Love" in capital, Vegas-style letters.

--

**Ickiakki- **I apologize for being totally typical. But I really wanted to do one of those kinds of young love "I've got a crush on you" fics. xD I'm sorry, guys. And, what better way to pimp my new kracktastic pairing, huh? 8D Don't worry, I totally have another oneshot idea that's more original up my sleeve. I'm sorry if this writing's not my best, but I tend to write KirioxMiyon with a more playful tone than my other favorite couples. xD It's just that way. To all those supporters of Kiriyon, I hope I haven't disappointed you in some way, and please don't turn away from this because of my sucky writing! D: It's not my best, but, I like it- it was fun to write. Any favorite moments? If you had any in particular that you liked, feel free to say! I'd be happy to hear anything positive about this terrible work of mine. ;-;

Note to all: I KNOW MIYON'S EYES ARE SCARY BUT KIRIO LIKES SCARY THINGS AND THEREFORE HE THINKS THEY ARE VERY PRETTY. /endcapsnote


End file.
